Mute love
by AlexUchimaki
Summary: Modern Day Naruto When Naruto's parents are brutality murdered before his eyes and he becomes Mute, what will happen to our poor blonde? Lets add a sexy Uchiha who moves into town and bumps into Naruto in this hospital, then what happens? Will anyone ever be able to get Naruto to speak again? Why is Sasuke so overly curious of the blonde?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Naruto sat in the hospital waiting room, rewatching the horrid scene from last night, in his head. His parents covering him from the murderer, their bodies being shot, cut, kicked, and torn. But they both still had smiles on their faces and telling him it would all be okay. Even though it wouldn't be, it wasn't, okay.

Naruto started to silently cry and sob, trying hard not to bring any attention to himself. The blonde jumped slightly as his phone vibrated in his pocket, he pulled it out quickly and looked at the caller ID. It was Sakura. Heaving a sigh, Naruto flipped open his phone and brought it up to his ear.

"Naruto!? Naruto, are you still at the hospital?" Sakura asked, her voice clear of worry.

"..."

"Naruto? You still not talking? You should say something, talk about it. It will make you feel better." Sakura said knowingly, since it has been the 3rd time she had called since this morning. She called after first hour, at lunch, and now. Which Naruto guessed was the end of school.

"..."

"Well, they announced a new student today. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. Him and his family moved to town sometime last week. He's realllllyyy cute~~!" Sakura said, in hopes that the blonde would say something. When he didn't Sakura sighed. "Well, I have to go, you know, homework to do. I'll see you later, hopefully. Bye, Naru." Sakura said, hesitating slightly before hanging up.

Naruto took the phone away from his head and looked at the screen, he had 5 missed calls and 7 unread text messages. Naruto sighed as he flipped through the messages, all of them from his friends at school asking if he was at school. The missed calls were from Kiba, Hinata, and Sakura. Pressing ignore to the missed calls, Naruto eyed the time. 4:30 p.m. The blonde sighed, wiping the tears that still lingered on his face and got up from the seat. He walked through the hospital, stopping slightly in front of the room his parents were in. He had actually found out around six this morning that they died, but he still stayed in case of a miracle. There was none.

A tear strayed from Naruto's eye as he left the hospital. He walked toward his grandparents house which was near the hospital. Not stopping until he reached the old wood cabin a couple streets over. Upon reaching the door, Naruto wiped his eyes and knocked quietly. Waiting a moment until the door opened to reveal his grandfather, Jirayia. Once the old man realized that it was Naruto, he brought the depressed boy into a warm hug. Wrapping his arms around the old man Naruto started to cry into Jirayia's shirt.

"Come on inside, Naruto," Jirayia said sadly while breaking the hug and stepped to the side, allowing Naruto entrance into the small house. Naruto stepped inside and took off his shoes, as he got his shoes off an old blonde busty women walked in the front room.

"Jirayia-dear. Who was at the d- Oh! My poor Naruto!" Tsunade, Naruto's grandmother, exclaimed as she walked gracefully over to Naruto and pulling him into a sturdy hug. "I'm so sorry, Naruto. I'm sorry." Tsunade repeated, swaying back and forth in hopes to soothe the poor boy. Naruto only cried, as he clutched the back of Tsunade's shirt.

The rest of the night consisted of Naruto and Tsunade crying and Tsunade and Jirayia hugging him and each other. Around 10 o'clock, Naruto fell asleep on the couch while the TV was droning on about the death of his parents, a.k.a the mayor of their small town. Angrily, Jriayia shut off the TV. "Cant those damn news reporters leave Naruto alone! The poor boy suffered enough, he doesn't need every fucking channel reminding him about it!" Jirayia growled quietly as he and Tsunade covered up the small boy, kissing him on the forehead, then heading up to their own bedroom.

"I know sweetie. Lets just head to bed and sort this all out in the morning, okay?" Tsunade said sweetly as she kissed Jirayia's cheek and laid down in their king sized bed. Jirayia blew out a huff and got into bed as well.

Naruto woke up the next morning to the sound of reporters knocking on the door noisily and cameras flashing into the windows of the small home. Blowing out a deep sigh, Naruto begrudgingly got up from his spot on the couch and walked over to the door. Opening it, he was bombarded by twenty different reporters asking him different questions about his parents death.

Most of them Naruto thought was stupid, but one of them made his body go numb and his heart sink to his stomach, "Do you blame yourself for the death of your parents, the mayor?" A reporter asked, as Naruto looked up to the man in deep and terrified shock. That thought had never occurred to him, not once. As more reporters started to ask questions, the more Naruto's head began to swirl and the lower Naruto's heart sank. Abruptly, the door slammed shut in front of Naruto and he was pulled back into the living room.

"Those damn reporters! Fuck! Naruto, what did they say to you? Are you okay?" Jirayia asked, holding onto Naruto's shoulders lightly. Naruto only shook his head, still not wanting to say a word. "Naruto, please tell me!" Jirayia insisted, as Tsunade ran into the room hurriedly. She ran to the curtains closing them tightly, allowing no sunlight into the room.

After more silence, Jirayia blew out a sigh and walked over to Tsunade, helping her finish closing the curtains. Naruto just stood there, his mind racing, his heart beating faster and faster, and his breath becoming shallow. Naruto brought his hand up to his chest clutching where is heart was through his shirt. He only vaguely heard his grandmother saying his name. Before anyone knew it, Naruto fell to the ground breathing heavily and quickly. Naruto had gone into Hyperventilation Shock. Highly uncommon, but happened on rare occasions such as this.

Jirayia and Tsunade gasped quickly and ran to the blonde, picking him up the couple ran out of the house, forcing their way through the reporters and running to the hospital. Since Tsunade was a doctor there she brought Naruto to a room special for Tsunade's patients. Setting him on a bed, Tsunade hooked up a heart monitor to the boy as well as an IV drip.

"You stay here and watch him, I'll go check in and register that he's here, " Tsunade said to her husband, as she walked out of the room and headed to the front desk.

"What's happening to you, Naruto...?" Jirayia mumbled under his breath as he stared at the sleeping boy. His breathing has slowed down considerably since they left the house.

Awhile later Tsunade came back with two coffees, handing one to Jirayia she asked,

"Anything? Did he wake up while I was gone?" Jirayia shook his head as he took a small sip from his cup. They both blew out a sigh as Tsunade plopped down in a seat next to her husband. Neither of them said a word, until Jirayia abruptly stood up and held his hand out to Tsunade. She raised a questioning brow.

"He isn't waking up anytime soon and lunch time is almost over, let's head home for now, eat, pack up some clothes for the boy and we will come right back. Sound good?" Jirayia said, explaining himself. It took Tsunade a minute before she took Jirayia's hand. She wrote a note to the unconscious boy about where they were and that they would back soon. After gently placing the note next to a glass of water the two grandparents left.

About ten minutes after Jirayia and Tsunade left, Naruto woke up with a jump. Looking around the quiet room Naruto blew out a depressed sigh, and picked up the note that Tsunade had left for him. Reading it Naruto nodded approvingly and placed it back onto the table. The blonde then crossed his legs and placed his elbows on his knees. His mind racing once again, thinking of the question that put him even more into this depressed state. 'Do you blame yourself for your parents death?' That was the question that was wracking Naruto's brain. 'If I wasn't there then they could've escaped, or at least fought back... Or I could've protected them... Maybe it is my fault, maybe... I should be the one dead, not them..' Naruto thought as more tears over took the poor boy, he sobbed quietly into his hands.

But, suddenly someone entered the room, "Hey, Itachi. I'm back, I got you your Ipod like you wa-" A tall duck-butt raven haired boy walked in, quickly cutting himself off as he noticed he was in the wrong room. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to barge in. I thought it was my brother, Itachi's room." The pale boy said, giving Naruto a sympathetic look. Naruto just smiled fakely as waved his hand, as if telling the boy it was no big deal. "O-Okay then, I'll be leaving now." The raven said, walking out of the room. But not even a moment later he walked back in and this time completely over to Naruto's bedside.

"I don't want to be annoying, or nosy. It's just... You seem really depressed. And I know we don't even know each other but is there anyway I can help you? To be honest it looks like you just need a friend. My name is Sasuke. We just moved into town," The boy, Sasuke, said reaching his hand out for Naruto to shake. After a moment, Naruto took Sasuke's hand and shook it. But, as Naruto looked into the deep onyx eyes of the boy in front of him, tears started to resurface. Unable to stop them, Naruto quickly brought his hand away from the raven and to his own face, trying desperately to cover the tears. Naruto shook his head, answering the boy's early question, 'Can I help you?'. No there was no way to help Naruto, and even of there was, Naruto would never dump his problems onto someone else. Much less someone he didn't even know.

"Are you sure that there isn't anything?"

"..." Naruto shook his head, a silent no.

"Well, then I'll be leaving. I'm sorry for disturbing you." Sasuke said as he turned to leave.

~Sasuke's P.O.V.~

I closed the door to the mysterious blonde's room, and walked to the next room over, Itachi's. I sighed as I opened the door. "Ah, Sasuke there you are. What took you so long?" Itachi asked, as I handed him his Ipod and plopped down in the seat next to him. "What's wrong with you?" Itachi questioned, taking a look at my face.

"It's nothing... Just this kid that I saw..." I mumbled as I sighed, and took my phone out of my pocket. Opening an internet browser, I waited for it to load when Itachi pointed to the TV.

"Oh wow, Sasuke look!" Itachi said, as I looked up. There was a picture of a tall blonde male with blue eyes next to a beautiful woman with long red hair and blue eyes as well.

"The death of Minato and Kushina Uzumaki has been classified as a homicide. The couple was murdered around 10 o'clock last night as they were protecting their 16 year old son, Naruto Uzumaki." The woman on the screen said as another picture of a boy that looked around my age, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Wait, that was the boy in the other room! I scooted to the edge of the seat, turned off my phone, stuck it back in my pocket, and turned up the TV. "Mayor Uzumaki and his wife will be greatly missed. And until a new mayor is appointed, Mayor Sarutobi will be taking over. That's all for now, on to you Kate." The newscaster said as the screen shifted to another woman.

"This just in, earlier this morning, deceased Mayor Uzumaki and his wife, Kushina's son has been admitted into the hospital for attempted suicide in his grandparents Tsunade and Jirayia's house this morning. More at 3." The lady said as a short video played. The boy, Naruto, was being carried out of a small house by an old man and extremely long white hair, who was followed closely by a busty old blonde woman. They ran across the street and all the way to the hospital before the screen went black and to commercial.

"Wow, what a terrible thing to happen to that poor boy. Losing both his parents in one night, then having to be constantly questioned by the paparazzi. What a crappy 24 hours!" Itachi said absentmindly, as he clicked off the TV with his not broken hand.

"Yeah," I mumbled, not really listening to my clumsy brother. 'Maybe that's why that kid, Naruto, was crying when I walked into his room... Well, I more like barged in, but... Wait- That's beside the point! I should go talk- No, he'll think I'm some creepy stalker dude who's going to rape him or something... Maybe I can ask around at school tomorrow, find out if anyone knows anything. Yeah, that's a great idea. God I am so smart!' I thought, mentally patting myself on the back.

"...suke... Sasu... SASUKE!" Itachi yelled ripping me from my inner mind.

"What!?" I growled, glaring at my idiotic brother.

"Mom wants you home," Itachi said calmly, turning his phone so it pointed to my face. I blew out a sigh and got up from the chair, I silently waved in Itachi's general direction and left the room.

I slowly walked past Naruto's room and was about to defy myself and walk in, when I noticed that there were two people inside. It was the two people from the news report, Jirayia and Tsunade, 'If I recall correctly. They had carried Naruto to the hospital. Hmmm...' I thought. I stopped outside the door and overheard the old man yelling.

"Those damn news reporters! They're saying that you tried to commit suicide! When the hell are they going to get their fucking facts straight!" He growled angrily.

"Jirayia, calm down. You know Naruto doesn't care what those reporters say, as long as Naruto, his friend Sakura, you, and I know the truth, thats all the matters!" A calm womanly voice said, I could tell that either she had a patchy voice box, or she had been crying. I guess that latter since it seemed more reasonable.

"Well, I might believe you if Naruto had said at least something since his parents died! But, no! He refuses to say a word!" The old man screamed. After I heard a clatter and padded footsteps coming from the room, I quickly turned down the hallway. Not even a second later, a short blonde boy came running past me.


End file.
